


Como Una Palabra, Un Sonido, Una Canción

by Pausa07



Series: Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Al Menos Para Estándares Humanos, Autista Connie Maheswaran, Autista Steven Universe, Body Horror Pero Sólo Un Poco, F/M, Gemsong, Greg Universe Es Un Buen Padre O Al Menos Lo Está Intentando, Kisscoding, Lenguaje de Gemas, Los Maheswarans Protagonizando En “Olvidé Que Mi Yerno Es Un Alien”, Los Veo A Todos Ustedes Usándolo Y Eso Me Llena De Alegría, Música, Narrativa No Lineal, Neurotípico Gema No Es Neurotípico Humano, No puedo creer que traduje casi todas las etiquetas asjdjak, Other, Recuerdan Cómo Steven Es Una Fusión? Porque Yo Sí, Spanish Translation, Steven Universe es un Diamante, biologia alienigena, cultura de gemas, estaba pensando sobre allspeak asgardiano y ahora aquí estamos, flores, vidas pasadas, Éste Es El Fic Que Inició El Headcanon Del Gemsong, Éste Fic También Originó El Kisscoding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pausa07/pseuds/Pausa07
Summary: Comienza con una pregunta bien intencionada del Sr. Universe.OÉl es tanto humano, como no lo es. Ella lo olvida, a veces.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990963
Kudos: 8
Collections: And Marvel At A Diamonds Many Facets





	1. Pero Están Aprendiendo, Al Menos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like A Word, A Sound, A Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296967) by [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo). 



> Traducción autorizada!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De las primeras de muchas charlas de “seres humanos”.
> 
> O
> 
> Las Gemas no hablan inglés. Ellas no hablan en lo absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy básicamente _vibrando_ de emoción donde estoy sentada, hELP-

* * *

Steven había recordado repentinamente algún tipo de venta de sándwiches de helado y se había apresurado instantáneamente en la búsqueda definitiva para alimentar a Connie con todas las comidas que sus padres no le permitían comer en casa. Es dulce y a ella no le molesta la espera, pero aún es un poco incómodo ser repentinamente dejada sola con el ~~Sr. Universe,~~

~~Greg.~~

~~Greg Universe.~~

Sr. Greg.

—Entonces… —Al menos el luce igual de incómodo como ella se siente, mejillas infladas bajo su barba. —Espadas, ¿eh?

—¡Oh! ¡Espadas! ¡Sí! —Síp, espadas, Connie puede hablar de espadas. Connie puede hablar de espadas y seguir hablando de espadas hasta que olviden que se supone que estén incómodos alrededor del otro. —He estado tomando lecciones con Pearl cada dos días después de la escuela.

—Oh guau. ¿Pearl como maestra? —Las pobladas cejas del Sr. Greg amenazan con volar de su cabeza de sorpresa. —Pearl como _maestra._ Salvaje. ¿Te está tratando bien?

—Ella es una maestra muy dura. ¡Pero de una buena manera! —Ella pasa su pulgar en el nuevo parche áspero de sus manos y ríe. Es gracioso ser tan aficionada a dolores y callos. —Soy la chica _genial_ en mi clase de Educación Física ahora. Nunca había sido la genial en nada antes.

—Entonces déjame darte la bienvenida oficial a la Villagenial- población, tú. —Él afina la guitarra ociosamente, no listo del todo para dejarla de lado. —Así que has estado en el templo mucho, entonces. Conviviendo con las Gemas.

—Sólo Pearl. Y-y Steven, ya que él es parte del entrenamiento ahora. Realmente no estoy… _conviviendo_ con Garnet o Amethyst. Aunque a veces ellas miran.

—Hmm. ¿Ellas hablan mucho contigo? ¿Las Gemas?

Esa es… una especie de pregunta extraña. —Bueno, Pearl me habla. Primero era sólo para indicaciones o viejas historias de la guerra, pero ahora terminamos hablando sobre libros mientras combatimos en un entrenamiento multitarea. A ella le gusta particularizar lo equivocados que están los libros de historia — _Las demás, por el otro lado…_ —Y supongo que Amethyst es muy platicadora cuando ella quiere serlo. Pero Garnet es la misma de lo usual.

Con la guitarra completamente afinada, él finalmente la deja de lado, dedos golpeteando en sus piernas. —Escucha, Connie… Esto probablemente va a sonar raro, pero has- em, ¿cómo te has sentido, ahora que estas alrededor de las Gemas? Físicamente, me refiero.

Cómo _no_ se siente, realmente. —Siempre estoy un poco adolorida después de entrenar por todo el ejercicio, pero Steven siempre me cura después. ¿Creo que me ha estado haciendo crecer los músculos más rápido? —Connie se detiene. Ella no sabe por qué tropieza con el siguiente ejemplo. —Él arregló mis ojos. Así fue como descubrimos que él tenía poderes sanadores. —Ella desliza una mano a través de sus lentes. —Ni siquiera necesito más éstos. Sólo los uso para que mis padres no enloquezcan. —Ella frunce la cara para entrecerrar los ojos hacia el Sr. Greg. —Me está haciendo un montón de preguntas extrañas. ¿Está diciendo que algo _debería_ estar pasando?

—No sé. —Él desvía la mirada por un momento. —Migrañas. Mareos. Cosas extrañas de la cabeza.

Qué. —¿Por qué?

—Sabes cómo las Gemas son, bueno, _alienígenas._ —Ella asiente, él asiente. Está bien. —Alienígenas que pueden hablar perfecto inglés.

—Bueno, ellas han vivido en la Tierra por cientos de años.

—Jasper no. Lapis no. Ellas no han estado en este planeta desde la Guerra de Gemas, ¡probablemente nunca siquiera se _encontraron_ un humano antes de Steven!

—Oh. _Oh._

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo?

—Las Gemas… En realidad, no hablan. Nunca lo han hecho. —Él cepilla su cabello con una mano. —No naturalmente al menos. Su “lenguaje” es más como una… Canción. Esta corriente de música que hace su camino hasta tu cerebro y se vuelve a sí misma en palabras. ¿Cómo crees que Steven se volvió tan bueno para la música? Él nació algo así como hecho para ella.

—Entonces cuando estabas preguntando sobre migrañas…

—El lenguaje de Gema tiene un montón de frecuencias extrañas y puede revolver nuestras cabezas humanas. Realmente depende de la Gema y su estado de ánimo, ¿sabes? —Él hace un gesto de dolor ante un viejo recuerdo. —Casi me desmayé una vez escuchando a Pearl hablar por mucho tiempo.

Si Connie piensa sobre eso, _realmente_ piensa sobre eso, casi puede recordar una extraña presión en sus oídos después de la primera vez que habló con las Gemas. Pero después que ella y Steven se volvieran amigos… Nunca pasó de nuevo. Ella había estado tan emocionada, tan asustada, tan _feliz_ después de todo ese día, que ella lo había… olvidado.

Debió haber algo en la expresión de su rostro que hizo al Sr. Greg apresurarse a tranquilizarla como lo hizo. —¡Hey, hey! Si no puedes decir que algo estaba mal, es obviamente diferente para ti. Eso es una cosa buena. Significa que están aprendiendo y tú eres parte de eso.

—Tendré eso en mente, Sr. Greg.

Steven corre de vuelta a ellos tan incansable como siempre, con unos pocos bocadillos más de los que se suponía que se permitiera. La risita avergonzada en su voz que se enreda alrededor del nombre de ella timbra como una canción.

* * *


	2. Corazón En Reposo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamá dijo que los monstruos no tienen pulso.

* * *

La primera vez que ella lo atrapó dormido, había mirado fijamente.

Era raro. Era grosero.

(Era algo espeluznante.)

Ella sólo no podía evitarlo. Steven, por definición, siempre parecía estar en movimiento, incluso si estaba sentado y haciendo nada. Una ruidosa y brillante bolita de vida que generaba presencia sin importar cuan pequeño pareciera. Pero aquí, yaciendo desplomado en su sueño como uno de sus osos de peluche, todo eso estaba ido. Incluso se las arregla para parecer más suave de alguna manera. Apenas moviéndose.

A penas respirando.

Lo siguiente que ella sabía, era que estaba sacudiendo a un Steven de ojos brumosos fuera su siesta accidental. En su defensa, ella entró en pánico. La línea entre “durmiendo” y “muriendo pacíficamente” podría ser un área un tanto gris.

Estaba bien. Steven estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

  
.....

  
  
Estaban viendo una película en la camioneta del Sr. Greg. Steven se quedó dormido.

—Eso solía asustarme también.

Ella desvía la cabeza bruscamente. —Qu-

El Sr. Greg mueve sus ojos a sabiendas hacia su hijo. — _Eso_. Dormir como si alguien hubiera presionado el interruptor de apagado en él. Ha sido así desde que era un bebé.

—Debe haber sido agradable no tener un bebé inquieto.

—Me dio ansiedad más que nada. Se _supone_ que los bebés deben ser inquietos. Me mantenía creyendo que se había enfermado —Una mano con callos de guitarra se extiende para ordenar rizos negros desaliñados. —Pero esto es su normalidad. No puedo imaginarlo sin ello.

.....

  
  
Mamá dijo que los monstruos Gema no tenían pulso. Una semana después, Connie toma la mano de Steven mientras caminan, y por una vez se alegra de que él nunca haya captado lo que cae debajo de la amistad humana normal.

Es estúpido. Ella está siendo irracional. Steven no es un fragmento rebelde o una gema corrupta- es solo _Steven_ y ella está agarrando su mano de la nada preguntándose si tiene algún pulso. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué importa si tiene un latido o no? Pearl no lo tiene, y eso nunca la molestó antes.

No debería asustarla. No lo hace. No puede. _No va a_...

Ella lo sintió. Un pulso.

Pequeño, muy muy pequeño. No, no- no pequeño, nunca pequeño, Steven nunca era _pequeño_. Sino... distante. Fuerte pero distante, como el lento tambor del trueno.

Es extraño. Es alienígena.

_(Es Steven.)_

.....

Steven es el temblor bajo su propio peso, ceniciento y sin sangre mientras ella lo carga. Tiene la cabeza débilmente girada hacia afuera, los ojos fijos en todo y en nada. Él es una mano extendida hacia afuera, es una voz sin aliento rogando por su vida. Es un latido del corazón, tan incómodamente presente, un martillo frenético y salvaje contra el yunque moribundo de su cuerpo sangrante a través de la chaqueta del padre de ella.

Steven es un holograma viviente, la forma de un niño que la observa impasible desde el otro lado del piso. Un glitch caminante que se sujeta en el aire sobre los cráteres que ha hecho solo con palabras. Sus manos se encuentran por un momento cuando él retira su cuerpo de ella, y ella no encuentra pulso, solo una vibración persistente que deja su espectro incluso cuando ella camina alejándose.

Steven es llorosas sonrisas gemelas, un baile alegre para dos, un destello giratorio de luz balanceándose sobre su propio eje. Él es la agradecida incredulidad en su rostro, una risa profunda y burbujeante cuando el suelo tiembla con el berrinche de otra persona.

Él es el latido cantando en las manos de ella, distante, fuerte y tan irrefutablemente vivo.

* * *


	3. I, We, Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven necesita un nombre.
> 
> O
> 
> Problema de pronombre.

* * *

Steven la había esperado fuera de la escuela, y apenas ahora ella se está dando cuenta de que debería haber reparado en que él habría estado con León, porque, _por supuesto_ , León va a todas partes con él. Lo que estaría bien, excepto que León es un _león real_ obscenamente esponjoso y rosado y sucede que también tiene el tamaño de un caballo. Estirado debajo de un árbol. Por la entrada principal de la escuela. Donde todos pueden ver.

Y, oh hombre, todos lo ven. El cuerpo estudiantil está lleno de vistazos dobles, exclamaciones asombradas y ansiosas fotografías telefónicas. Un halo de niños curiosos rodeando a un chico y su león, solo un toque demasiado asustados para acercarse.

No es que él lo sepa. Él eligió quedarse dormido bajo la sombra de los árboles, por lo que Connie simplemente atraviesa la multitud y lo pica para despertarlo.

—Oh, hola, Connie —Se limpia el sueño de los ojos. —No quise dormirme esperando. Lion estaba tan suave, y era tan agradable aquí afuera, se nos fue.

—Está bien. Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que la multitud se vuelva demasiado salvaje.

.....

—Lo hiciste otra vez.

—¿Hacer qué?

—La cosa del “nos”.

—¿Lo hice? Oh, cielos —Él se da vuelta para hacer sonar un zumbido ahogado de desesperación en el pelaje de León. —Realmente no _pretendo_ hacerlo, simple- simplemente sale, a veces.

—¿Tiene... tiene que ver con- —Ella hace un gesto hacia su gema —Con cuando tú...?

Ella mira, realmente mira a su gema, y recuerda un rostro en blanco de rabia, un grito que hizo cráteres en el suelo. Un escudo absoluto e imparable, un chico que caminaba en el aire.

—Cuando había... dos de ti.

—Oh. Sí. Creo que- sí, es algo de eso.

Por un momento, el único sonido es la respiración profunda de León y el programa de crimen que sus padres están mirando abajo.

—Cuando nosotros —Steven se golpea la boca con la mano. Él mira a su propia mano por un momento, inseguro. —Cuando yo... cuando... _estábamos_... separados. Recuerdo haberme visto desde el otro lado de la habitación. Nunca... nunca había sido así, antes. Solo éramos siempre Steven. Nunca siquiera _supimos_ que había un nosotros. Y luego fui Steven de nuevo —Su otra mano se aferra a su camisa, arrugada alrededor de su gema. —Excepto que ya no soy solo Steven. Sigo siendo ellos. Sigo siendo _nosotros_.

— _Jesucristo en una bicicleta_ , Steven. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado así?

—Lo entendí hace... ¿un mes? Después de que regresamos de Homeworld. ¿Pero honestamente? —suspira, volviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta ligeramente abierta. —Tal vez siempre fue así. Hablaba mucho conmigo mismo, ¿sabes? Como lo hacemos cuando somos Stevonnie. Nunca pensé que fuera extraño, pero ahora... no lo sé.

—... ¿Están bien? Los dos.

Steven mira a ella y la mano en su hombro, y la toma con la propia con una sonrisa tranquila.

Él no responde a su pregunta.

  
.....

—Jaja, es tan pequeño —Él le da vuelta al pequeño cuaderno en sus manos. —¿Para qué es este?

—Son nombres —Ella se arriesga. —Para ti. Para tu _nosotros_.

Su sonrisa vacila.

—Eres Steven. Eres Steven, pero sigues siendo ellos, y ellos son tú. Todavía personas. ¿Y no todas las personas merecen un nombre?

.....

  
  
Ellos son Sten y Vendan.

Sten es peso, piedra y tierra. El jardín que hará crecer su fuerza, su memoria, su poder, su amabilidad. Un andamio de cuerpo, sangre, huesos y vida.

Vendan es corona, castillo y escudo. El muro inflexible, el rugido inmóvil de su convicción. Una aparición de luz y sonido y furia y truenos.

Y Connie- que de repente suena tan insegura de una manera que no ha sido con ellos, con _él_ , en lo que parece ser años- mueve su cabello mientras le pregunta si él tomará los nombres que ella les ha dado.

—Es perfecto. —La mano de Steven está su rostro, sus ojos se encuentran y él espera que ella pueda ver lo que este regalo significa para él, exactamente lo que ella le ha dado. — _Gracias_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y más tarde ese fin de semana, Priyanka se encontrará con el historial de Internet de Connie y tendrá un mini derrame cerebral sobre todos los nombres de bebés que aparecen. Habrá una discusión muy incómoda sobre si Connie está embarazada o no. Steven nunca se entera de esta conversación.


	4. Babelfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemsong es un lenguaje meticuloso.
> 
> O
> 
> Connie comienza a captar frecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En los títulos hay algunas bromas o referencias. Las que conozca las explicaré al inicio. En éste caso, Babelfish fue uno de los traductores automáticos más utilizados del internet, tendrá sentido después de leer el capítulo xD

* * *

Gemsong es una cosa cambiante y meticulosa. Quién estaba hablando, a quién estaba hablando y cómo se sentía en ese momento podría alterar drásticamente el matiz de una canción. Era difícil darse cuenta esas cosas, cuando dirigían su canción a los humanos, solo se la percibía como un vago e inexplicable instinto.

Hablando con otras gemas era una historia diferente. Mientras no estuviera dirigida a ella, no hecha para tejer en su mente con la ilusión de palabras, Connie podría percibir algo de la diferencia.

Pearl fue la más fácil con cual empezar, ya que hablaba más. Su canción era ordenada, balanceándose, con sólo un toque neurótico. El agudo golpe de las teclas del piano, un dramático fondo de violines. El chillido del metal y el golpe de las espadas. Rápido y casi frenético, pero lento y floreciente cuando está particularmente orgullosa o satisfecha de sí misma. A pesar de su compostura, la de ella era la más propensa a vacilar, serpentear, a la discordia.

Amethyst es más bien percusiva- golpeteos, sonajeros, tambores. Perezosa y ruidosa, con un tembloroso siseo subyacente. Un retumbar de gruñidos y el hostil ladrido ocasional. Una improvisación sin complejos, sin comienzo ni fin claros. A menudo, hubo un deliberado y poco convencional contratiempo, alguna pequeña discordia intencional lanzada al azar para perturbar a los demás.

Garnet es un dron mecánico, bajo y cambiante. Simultáneamente, calmante e inquietante, subiendo y bajando como el agua. A veces oía el siseo y el crujido del fuego, o el golpe de metal, apenas audible.

Bismuth era el retumbar de la piedra, el gemido del acero moliéndose, el tintineo de cristal. El eco de un martillo golpeando un yunque en una habitación vacía.

Las Diamantes... las Diamantes eran una orquesta de sonido. Largas y prolongadas notas, persistentemente escandalosas y deliberadas como una sirena. Su canción rebotaba en paredes y pisos y rodaba sobre las orejas como una ola estrellándose, esperando ahogar a cualquiera que piense pararse delante de ellas.

Durante un largo rato, no escuchó la voz de Steven en gemsong. Cuando ella estaba cerca, él generalmente hablaba al menos parcialmente con ella u otros humanos. Ella solo escucharía su canción de pasada, el trasfondo en sus palabras.

Cuando comenzó a hacer sus "viajes de negocios" al espacio, algo cambió. Tal vez fue el hecho de que estaba creciendo prácticamente de la noche a la mañana, pasando semanas de estar rodeado de gemas sin un humano a la vista a la vez.

Habían pasado cinco viajes, después de un mes completo en las colonias, que la había llamado en gemsong sin filtrar.

Él se congeló al darse cuenta, disculpándose frenéticamente con un sonrojo mortificado en su rostro, y ella secretamente comenzó a esperar escucharlo nuevamente.

Y lo hizo, muchas, muchas veces.

Debido a que había una parte de animal enterrada en el cerebro de Steven que seguía registrando a Connie como una Gema, por lo que terminó con una inclinación irreversiblemente fuerte a hablar con ella exactamente en el idioma equivocado. A pesar de que podía suprimirlo la mayoría de las veces, la natural corriente musical del gemsong era mucho más fuerte cada vez que hablaba con ella que con cualquier otro humano.

Su canción son viejas guitarras y ukeleles, chiptunes y pianos. Un ritmo ondulante y constante de cuerdas, subrayado por un timbre interminable, en incremento y triunfante. El siseo de la hierba alta, la brisa y la arena del océano.

Él interpreta el nombre de ella con el riff de un violín, un conjunto gemelo de notas de triplete de su vieja canción.

* * *


	5. La Canción De Beber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> León es un conductor amigable con los ebrios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de accesibilidad para personas con problemas de visión o lectura: este capítulo contiene pasajes menores con formato exótico. Estas son elecciones deliberadamente estilísticas y no pretenden ser coherentes visual/verbalmente.

* * *

Hay una forma pesada acercándose en la carretera cuando Doug recoge el correo. Solo es León, deambulando calmadamente como siempre lo hace, mostrando con orgullo uno de sus nuevos sillines de mantilla.

—Oh, Steven —Él mete el correo (todo basura, realmente) en el bolsillo de su abrigo. —Esta visita es bastante repentina de tu parte. ¿Qué tal?

La cabeza del chico se hunde más bajo en la melena de León, luego salta hacia atrás con un sobresalto. —¿Sr. Papá Maheswaran? —Entrecierra los ojos. —Quéstás... estás ‘ciendo frente’mi caaasa...

—Vivo aquí, Steven. Es _mi_ casa.

Un hecho que fascina demasiado a Steven. —Oooooh... es por eso que’s azul... —Su risa es tartamudeante y letárgica mientras ciegamente palmea la cara de su corcel. — _Leeeeeeóoon_. ¡León, no po’emos nda más irrumpr ‘n la casa de Connie! Túuuuu perro astuto, tú... —Se deshace en risitas burbujeantes de nuevo, resbalándose de la espalda de León y volcándose sobre el concreto. — _Ahehihiiiiiiii_...

Él solo se acuesta ahí en el concreto por unos buenos segundos antes de que Doug lo levante del suelo y _Cristo todopoderoso_ , él sabe que Steven es casi más alto que él, pero el niño es _denso_. Steven tartamudea alguna protesta apenas coherente, con los ojos nublados y balanceándose.

—... Steven, ¿estás borracho?

—¿Qué- —La pregunta se corta a un débil lloriqueo cuando Doug tira del rostro redondeado del niño. Sin enrojecimiento en la cara, sin olor alcohólico persistente. Steven de repente tira para alejarse, la espalda chocando contra la pared mientras se desliza hacia abajo. Inútilmente levanta la cabeza de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Se'or M'hesw'rn? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

_Oh querido_. —No te importa. Sólo vamos a llevarte dentro.

.....

—Ha estado así durante unas pocas horas, ahora. No es que él pueda decirlo en absoluto, sigue olvidando dónde está. Pensé que podría dormirse y despertar bien, pero aquí estamos.

—Hmm —Priyanka dirige un poco la linterna hacia el ojo del niño, disipando el color del iris en un rosa pálido. Sin la habitual oscuridad de sus ojos, el diamante reptiliano de sus pupilas perfora a sus dos espectadores, contrayéndose perezosamente en una delgada cruz. Finalmente se da cuenta del haz brillante, dejando escapar un siseo de lenta estática de radio. —Bueno, gracias a Dios que no trató de conducir aquí, en este estado —Le dan una mirada agradecida a Lion, actualmente recompensado con una salchicha dulce.

—Ahora. Steven —Él deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, acurrucándose ligeramente sobre sí mismo. —Steven —ella comienza de nuevo, un poco más amablemente esta vez, —No estamos molestos contigo. Solo queremos ayudar, ¿de acuerdo? —Eso, al menos, provoca un asentimiento inestable. —¿Recuerdas qué te hizo esto?

—Había... —Se silencia con parpadeos revolantes, antes de que Doug lo sacuda para despertarlo. —Estaba- los campos, es̴͕̮̬͊̾c̴̡̀̾͝ū̸̜̗c̵͇̆h̶̢̖̜̅ę̸̫̤́̉̍̐ ̸̣́̐̓ü̵̘n̵̦͋̾̂ ̸̺̹͋̇͘s̸̲̤̒͆̈ͅo̸̜̾͛͜n̷̼͛͑̀i̴̩̯͕͒̌d̵̙̪̻̄̇̏o̶͇̞̜͗͋̃ .̷̛̪̠̳ ̵̯̼̋͌Ë̵̫̈́̊s̴̮͖̋t̵͈̘̆̍ͅa̵͉͂̾͝b̷̬͐͆͝à̷̧̤̪̉͒ ̷̬̘̎͛̉ e̶͇̐̾͛n̷͍͚̣̅ ̶̰̲̅̐͌ t̷̢̡͋̕ó̶̡̺̜̍̀d̸͚̯̎͂ä̷̠́̈́̑s̵̖̿ͅ ̷̥̯̽ p̵̞͍̥̃̌͠a̶͒͊̊͜r̶̝͇̂͋t̴͕̺̥̃̈̽e̶͍̤͎̒͂͆s̵͎̓̍,̸͕̋ ̵͙̍̿ẻ̸̙̙s̴̹͇̕͠t̸̳̥á̶͖͉̠͋͝ ̵̠͖͛͆ë̵̫̙n̴̢̙̗̾͌͝ ̴͔̏̋͠t̸̰̱̞̏͊̌o̸̝̓d̵͚̭ḁ̷͐̽͜s̴̡̛͍̥ ̴̥̏̓p̴̰̫̊͊̈́ä̴̻͚͕́͠͝r̶̛͍t̸̟̯̃ẽ̶̟̳̬ş̸͙͉̋͌ —Retroalimentación dispersa sobrepasa su voz, convirtiéndola en balbuceo musical mientras lánguidamente se aferra a su cabeza. —E̸̤̭͌͒ͅs̸̗̭͚̎͘ṭ̶̿á̷̼̠̣̕ ̶̖̽͐ẹ̵̬̬̊ṅ̷̄̾͜ͅ ̸̹̋̿̎t̴̗̤͑̕o̵̺̭̯̊̾̈ď̷̠̪͍ã̸̢̖̮s̶̍͜ ̴̣̺̋p̴̭͘͘ȃ̸̤̽̃r̷͈̝͍̈́͆ẗ̸͍́e̸̡̎ş̶̗̠́. ̶̭̺̊ ̷̧̞̖Ḑ̴͝e̸̡͈̣̓̐t̷͚̣̫̆̒̈́ḙ̸̳́͊̿͠n̷̠͕͗g̷̺̕a̵̹͆n̸̹̏̀̑l̶̡̘̥̈́̍͛o̴͈̝̮̊́̓, ̸͕̲̲̇ ̴̺̗͓̽¿̸͖̂p̶̬̄ǫ̷̏r̷͉̞̳͆ ̸̞̺̈́q̴̮͌͂͘ű̵͓̗é̶̩͌̍͝ ̴̯͂n̶͈͙͍̿o̵̩͗͜ ̴̨̣̬͠ s̶̤̆e̷̥͆͋ ̴̭̞̗̇̒d̷̢͖͇̑̆ȅ̸̻͈̼̇̊t̷̯͉̆͑͋ĩ̸̞ę̴͐̐͗͜ņ̶̹͝e̴̞̫̭͛͂? ̶̩̝̂̑

—Steven, no estás teniendo ningún sentido —Ella se vuelve hacia Doug. —¿Por qué vino a nosotros para esto? ¿Dónde están las Gemas?

—Creo que Connie mencionó que todas estuvieron en misiones estos últimos días. Probablemente tampoco quería hacer entrar en pánico a las Gemas civiles —Se detiene y mira a Steven. —Espera. Hay algo ahí- —Ahí mismo. Elevado un poco justo debajo del cuello de la camisa del niño. Doug tira un poco hacia abajo y nota el objeto triangular pulsante sentado en la clavícula de Steven.

Priyanka frunce el ceño. —¿Podría ser eso? —Su mirada se vuelve decidida. —Doug, dame la pinza bulldog.

—Sra. Mam'hes'wrn, qué’stá pasandoǫ̷̝̭̥͌o̸̘̗͋o̴̘̥̐́̈́̅a̵̳͗a̵͚͚̼͉̒̔̈́̽a̶͇̞̩̿̀̂͠ǎ̴͚̠̥̉ȁ̶͇̩̱̞͒̅ȧ̴̛͍̣̺̱a̶̬̖͌Ä̷̦͉́̾̅Ą̴̯̐̈́Á̵͎͔̉̈́͝Ḁ̸̯̰Ã̵̝̮͆̅̚- —El dispositivo arruinado deja escapar un chillido agudo, provocando un grito débil y prolongado de su anfitrión. Priyanka arranca la pinza.

como si quemara. El chillido se reduce a un ruido eléctrico bajo.

Doug se rompe primero. —A la mierda. Voy a conseguir a las Gemas.

—Oh, por favor. Como si nos dejaran entrar en Little Homeworld.

—No somos _completos_ extraños para ellos. Estuvimos en esa boda.

—La noticia llevaría al asentamiento al pánico. Sabes que Steven no querría eso.

—Sí, bueno, no está en condiciones de tomar ese tipo de decisión —Como si fuera una señal, Steven sofoca risitas febrilmente en la melena de León. —Tiene que haber alguien además de esas tres que pueda ayudar.

Espera.

—No. —Priyanka lo mira a modo de advertencia. —Conozco esa mirada. Esa cosa solo escucha a Steven.

—Todavía puede entenderme, ¿no? —Doug lentamente acuna la cara de León. —León. — Los ojos de té verde lo miran. —Hiciste lo correcto al traerlo aquí. Pero no podemos hacer esto por nosotros mismos. ¿Hay alguien más que pueda ayudar? — Alguien como- —¿Como esa gran Gema en la boda? ¿Con el cabello de arcoíris?

Lion se vuelve hacia Steven, empujando una mano con un suave retumbe, y de repente no son Steven y León- es Priyanka, enferma en la cama por la neumonía perdida de algún paciente, y Connie, de cinco años, tirando de su mano preguntando por qué Madre no puede leerle un cuento para dormir.

Y tal vez Priyanka también lo ve, porque se traga su escepticismo instintivo y dice —Ve. Estaremos aquí cuando regreses. Lo cuidaré por ti —Ella es recompensada con algo como el alivio en sus ojos, antes de que Lion se arrodille frente a Doug.

De acuerdo. Está bien. Esto está ocurriendo. —Solo una pierna sobre la otra, ¿verdad? Como una bicicleta. O una especie de... musculoso... caballo —Se tambalea sin gracia sobre la espalda de León cuando éste se pone de pie, pero oye, punto para él. —Entonces, ¿estamos tomando el garaje o _dulce mADRE DE_ -

.....

Bismuth observa tranquilamente uno de los portales de León abrirse en su forja de Little Homeworld. —Yo, Steven-

Un hombre humano oscuro con gafas cuadradas da un jadeo tembloroso desde la cima de la espalda de León. —... no Steven. Está bien —Espera, esa era la chaqueta de Connie. —Espera. Te conozco.

—Sí, hola, soy yo, Doug, hola. El padre de Connie —Desmonta torpemente, exaltándose cuando sus manos tocan la piedra cálida de la pared. —Nos conocimos. La boda de Garnet —Se detiene para tomar otra respiración agitada. —Señor. ¿Cómo Steven hace esto todos los días?

Hay una pequeña manada de Gemas agrupándose afuera. —¡Oi! —Bismuth martilla sus manos juntas. —¡Piérdanse, pila de piedras! —Doug finalmente se atrapa a sí mismo cuando las caminantes terminan de dispersarse. —De todos modos, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Steven está herido —Tres pequeñas palabras que estrangulan a su gema. —Algún tipo de cosa de Gemas.

—¿Su gema está rota? — _Oh, por las estrellas moribundas, ya podría ser demasiado tarde-_

—¿No? No lo creo. Hay algún tipo de... aparato pegado a él que parece estar causando el problema.

Ah. Tecnología. Eso será mucho más simple. —¿Te importa si traigo a alguien? Probablemente este sea un trabajo de dos Gemas en el mejor de los casos.

—Tú eres la jefa.

—Está bien —Afortunadamente, solo toma unos pocos pasos para encontrar lo que está buscando. — **¡Ey, Pequeña!**

_—¿Sí?_ —responde la lejana voz de Peridot.

— **¡Tenemos 93-C, posible 41-A!**

_—... ¿puedo traer a Lapis?_

— **¡No!**

— _Muy bien, ¡dame un minuto!_

.....

—La puerta está abierta, Connie.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, mamá, el consejo escolar me detuvo- ¡¿Steven?!

—¿Connie? —Steven está medio arrojado al sofá, como si hubiera intentado levantarse y se hubiera quedado dormido a mitad de camino. —Quéhoraiss... —Trata de levantarse con toda la fuerza de un gatito recién nacido, y sería casi lindo si no se viera tan conmocionado.

—Steven, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasó? —Él simplemente se inclina hacia ella, murmurando su nombre en una confusa gemsong, su camisa enganchada en la extraña etiqueta triangular pegada a su clavícula.

—No la toques —Mamá suena desde la cocina. —Ya lo intenté. Simplemente lo lastima más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

—Doug lo encontró después del almuerzo- pero ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado deambulando por ahí así? —Mamá ociosamente ordena la mesa con platos vacíos. —Vamos a ordenar la cena esta noche. ¿Qué tal ese lugar de pizzería ghanesa? Su comida está muy balanceada. Luego vendrán dos Gemas, así que tendré que prepararles algo. ¿Qué comen incluso las gemas? ¿Steven todavía es vegetariano? _Olvidé llamar a Greg-_

—Mamá. _Am'm_ _ā_. Estás entrando en pánico. Respira —Uno dos tres. —Fish Stew Pizza estará bien. Las gemas no necesitan comer, pero seguirá siendo cortés ofrecer. Sí, Steven sigue siendo vegetariano. Y _yo llamaré_ a Greg. Escuchar tu estrés sólo va a estresarlo _a él._

—Oh, gracias a Dios que has heredado mi cerebro para crisis

.....

—Hola, Connie. ¿Qué pasa?

—Steven se… lastimó. No es nada _muy_ malo, y no está empeorando, pero es básicamente un borracho andante hasta que Bismuth y Peridot vienen a arreglar esto.

—Aw, cielos. Ponme en el altavoz, ¿puedes? —Una breve pausa para eso. —Hola, Steven —dice. —El viejo buen papá está aquí. ¿Estás bien?

—Mmmm... —Su rostro cambia a algo en blanco, y su gemsong se deforma ligeramente. —¿’res tú, p’dre?

Si el silencio es una indicación, el Sr. Greg también entendió lo que eso significaba. —Ponme en la cámara.

—Sr. Greg-

—Por favor. Solo necesito ver —Ella puede ver el interior del Dondai desde detrás de él. —Oh, gracias a Dios. Cuando escuché su voz pensé... — _que se dividió_.

—‘o siento...

—No te disculpes, Vendan. Incluso si no te sientes muy Steven en este momento, ambos siguen siendo mi hijo. ¿Cómo está Sten?

Sten tarda un poco demasiado para tomar el frente. —Estoy... Aguantando —El titubeo en la canción de Sten es más alto de lo habitual, desapareciendo en otro ataque de risa febril. —¿’Ntiendes? Jajaja... Aguantando...

—Bueno, eso lo resuelve. Voy a ir.

—Le prepararemos un plato, Sr. Greg.

.....

El revoltijo de la gemsong de Steven había comenzado a salpicar al frenético tamil de mamá con el inglés con el que Connie estaba tratando de mantenerlo estable, y para cuando papá regresa con Bismuth y Peridot, Steven ha dejado de hablar consistentemente un lenguaje humano por completo.

—Oh wow. —Bismuth pone un ojo perspicaz en el pequeño dispositivo. —¿Dónde diablos se topó con esto? —Steven da un chirrido aturdido que aparentemente tiene sentido para las Gemas, al menos. —Ah. El campo de fresas. Eso tiene sentido.

—¿Qué es, siquiera?

Peridot pone a funcionar un pequeño escáner sobre la cosa, haciendo un intento admirable de no zarandear a Steven. —Municiones de un dispositivo de captura de la Era 1. Fueron enterrados en los campos de batalla esperando capturar a los transeúntes. Se _suponía_ que disipaba la forma de una Gema y evitaba que se reformaran. Después de la guerra, ya no eran realmente necesarios, pero ocasionalmente se usaban como medida suplementaria a ponerlas en una burbuja.

—Se supone que la bala se adhiere a la propia piedra preciosa después de la disrupción total de la forma, sobrecargando la Gema con un contacto directo sostenido con un sonido de baja frecuencia —Bismuth tira de la camisa de Steven para exponer la Gema, colocando un escáner diferente. —Revuelve el cerebro de la gema, básicamente.

—¡Una bala significa un dispositivo en vivo asentado en algún lugar! Probablemente más. ¡Ngah, necesitaré un _equipo_ completo de barrenderos! —Se aclara la garganta y levanta su dispositivo de dictado. —Peridot Faceta-2F5L Corte-5XG, exigiendo la suspensión del acceso de los ciudadanos al portal AD-1-30 y la evacuación inmediata del sitio, debido a la presencia no cuantificada de dispositivos de captura masiva de la Era 1. Movilizar al equipo de barrenderos para realizar informes y mantenimiento.

—A’ menos yo l’cons’guí primero ¿verdad? —Steven arrastra las palabras. —Y n’die m’se lastimó.

—Sí, gracias, nuestro más querido Diamante, en su infinita sabiduría, ¡por encontrar la mina terrestre muy peligrosa PISANDO EN ELLA! —Steven se encoje, lagrimeando ante el tono áspero, y Peridot inmediatamente se derrumba. —¡No, no, lo siento! No lo dije en serio. No te pusiste en peligro intencionalmente. No debería haber gritado.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer en el lado humano? —Greg ofrece. Había estado en su mayor parte en silencio hasta ahora, tomando el borracho divague de Steven con calma.

—Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo ahora- mantenerlo calmado. Lo has mantenido estable y eso probablemente evitó que empeorara. Nosotras dos trabajaremos para quitarle la cosa —Bismuth acecha aún más en la casa, moldeando un poco de material suave en sus manos. —¡Ay, Priyanka! ¿Tu cocina tiene estufas de gas?

.....

Él tararea el nombre de ella en su hombro, y el agarre reflexivo en su brazo tiene una fuerza real ahora.

—Hola, extraño. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como que me pasaron un coche por encima. ¿Qué me pasó?

—Pisaste una mina terrestre de Gemas, no funcionó ya que no te evaporaste, te estrellaste en mi sofá como un lunático todo el día.

— _Noooo_ —Él se desploma hacia atrás, con el brazo sobre la cara. —Por favor dime que no hice nada _demasiado_ estúpido.

—Te apareciste con Lion en nuestro camino de entrada y caíste de cara al concreto.

— _Oh no-_

— -y Mamá y Papá tuvieron que cuidarte, y tu balbuceo musical espeluznante y tus ojos serpentinos de Diamante miraban fijamente dentro de sus almas.

— _Lo siento mucho, Mamá y Papá Maheswaran, me iré de inmediato._

—Oh, absolutamente no —regaña Mamá. —No volverás a casa en ese estado. Además, es casi la hora de la cena y estoy casi _segura_ de que no has comido en todo el día.

—¡Sí! Come tu comida humana, ¡clod desalimentado!

—¿Bismuth? ¿Peridot? —El miedo está aumentando en su voz. —Espera, est-

—Sí, yo también estoy aquí, Schtu-ball.

El sonrojo mortificado en su rostro es un poco demasiado adorable, y también lo es la mirada traicionada que le apunta cuando ella se rinde a carcajear.

—Aw, no seas así —Bismuth prácticamente canturrea. —Estamos aquí porque nos importas.

—Mmmm...

—¿Quieres una porción de pizza? Tenemos tu favorita.

—... Sí.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot descubrió los códigos de brevedad por la televisión humana y redactó uno para Crystal Gems.
> 
>  _Traductora:_ Me rehúso a traducir "clod". Sinceramente el chiste es demasiado bueno para faltarle al respeto traduciéndolo. Clod se comprende como gente tonta (que es la traducción que usan en el doblaje), como alguien o algo sin brillo y también se traduce como esos trozos de tierra o lodo tan densos y comprimidos que parecen piedras, lo cual es un insulto absolutamente genial para alguien que es una piedra preciosa, aprecien la comedia(?


	6. Cama De Flores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Él se ha vuelto más poderoso. Todo ese poder tiene que ir a algún lado.
> 
> O
> 
> Hay peores formas de manifestar lo que solo se puede articular como radiación mágica.

* * *

Se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa, yéndose a galope con una floritura sobre la espalda de León hacia el remolino del aura de Diamante del portal.

Había quedado un sutil rastro de pétalos de flores, ya consumiéndose en la nada de su viaje.

.....

Habían estado en un mercado de agricultores, hojeando ociosamente los puestos con una caja de tamales, preguntándose cómo sería esta o aquella planta si Steven siguiera el camino de Frankenstein y les diera vida. (Las plantas delfín, especialmente, desencadenaron una breve fantasía de cientos de pequeños delfines verdes balanceándose, y fue adorable.) Pero ahora, Steven estaba disparando chistes de plantas a la mínima provocación, ahogándola con su propia risa en un mar de juegos de palabras terribles.

Una cabeza de brócoli triangular extrañamente fractal, explotó en diferentes colores. —Encontré Bismuth.

Ella considera el parecido. —Parece más una Peridot para mi.

—Hermosa genio, tienes razón.

Una cosa es cuando un maestro llama a Connie inteligente, y es otra cosa enteramente diferente cuando Es Steven, con su rostro suave y su voz amable y esa mirada cariñosa en sus ojos cuando la llama _hermosa_ y _genio_ tan fácilmente como respira. Ella casi creyó que se había acostumbrado y luego la golpeó como un camión nuevamente, dejándola todo sonrojos y risa nerviosa, como una colegiala inmadura.

Y, por supuesto, su estúpido momento de crush escolar también lo hace tropezar a él. Se sonroja y corta lo que queda de pensamiento coherente con burbujeantes _risitas_ musicales, mientras que toda la mercancía del puesto de flores se curva y brilla y sobrecrece detrás de ellos.

.....

Ella tiende a ser la madrugadora, y así es de nuevo, despertando en su pequeño departamento de la universidad mientras Steven duerme como una piedra (¡ja!). O tal vez más como un gato- laxo, ponderado, como una especie de muñeca de trapo. Aunque esta vez, cuando ella se desenreda de sus brazos, él está casi lo suficientemente despierto como para enrollar sus manos débilmente un poco demasiado tarde, acurrucando pétalos sueltos en lugar del suéter de _Under The Knife_ de ella. La inesperada sensación lo sobresalta del sueño. Adormiladamente toma el pétalo aplastado en sus dedos por unos momentos, luego se dispara hacia arriba.

Quieto como una estatua, contempla el círculo de flores agrupadas perfectamente a su alrededor- rosas de Osiria, verdolagas, lirios de agua, tréboles, lavanda- y las más condenatorias de todas, campanillas azules. —¿Puedo… explicarlo?

—Totalmente no puedes.

—Tienes razón. —Un suspiro desesperado y prolongado. Sus manos comienzan a brillar. —Lo siento, puedo deshacerme de ellas-

—¡No, no lo hagas!

Él arroja sus manos, esparciendo más los pétalos. —¡Es vergonzoso!

—¡No, es adorable! —Ella aseria el rostro. —Además, he estado guardándolas para baños de flores. Finalmente entiendo a las chicas de Instagram ahora.

—¿Guardándolas? —Su voz cae en un susurro horrorizado. _—¿Esto ha sucedido mientras me he quedado antes?_

—Ha sucedido casi cada vez que te has quedado, Steven.

— _Oh, dulce misericordia._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En los conceptos originales para el programa, Rose visitaría a Steven en sus sueños como consejera, y después de esos sueños, él se despertaría en una cama de flores.
> 
> por favor busquen plantas delfín... Son Buenas


	7. Fantasma En La Máquina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pero no sabes cosas sobre ella que no podrías posiblemente saber?
> 
> O
> 
> Steven olvida, a veces, que no tiene eones de edad.

* * *

—¡Tropecé con otra condenada planta de nuevo! —Bismuth ladra, tropezando con una fruta más grande que su propia cabeza.

—Se llaman fresas —Steven roba una de las errantes dentro de su boca. —Pruébalas alguna vez. ¡Las que están aquí son súper dulces!

—¡Eh! Tal vez cuando no haya tantas armas olvidadas por el tiempo sentadas por ahí esperando a que alguien las pise —Lanza el hacha de un gigante a volar por el campo hasta la habilidosa atrapada de Snowflake, viéndola poner la cosa descarriada en la paciente melena de León. —Es una bestia y media, toda esta limpieza oxidada. Especialmente —ella gruñe, tratando de conseguir un escudo fuera de los arbustos y los escombros, —¡con todo este _monte_ sobredesarrollado en el camino! —Se necesita el pulgar verde de Steven para despejar el arbusto lo suficiente como para que el escudo finalmente se suelte.

—Gracias, corte profundo —Bismuth sopla el polvo de una fresa caída y se la mete experimentalmente en la boca. —¿Cómo se convirtió este lugar en tal campo de todos modos? Quiero decir, ¡mira estas cosas! —Ella hace un gesto a una fruta, de la mitad del tamaño de Steven. —Eso no está bien.

Él mira hacia el campo, más allá de las armas enterradas, el arrase de Gemas entre el verde, su expresión melancólica y arrebatadoramente nostálgica. —Las plantamos aquí- Garnet y yo. Este lugar llevó tanta muerte para nosotras y... Quería cambiar eso.

—Huh. Debe haber sido bastante reciente entonces. ¿Las _hiciste_ crecer tan rápido?

—¿Qué? —Él la mira de vuelta, sacudiéndolo lejos con una risita. —Oh no, no. Esto fue hace _milenios_ , debe haber sido justo después de... —Se congela- laxo, vacilante. —Después de... —Mira a su alrededor, confundido, su voz muriendo en un murmullo. —... después de la Batalla de El Zigurat.

Los diamantes de sus ojos se encogen en forma de cruz, su gemsong repentinamente frágil y estrangulada. — _Rose_.

—Steven-

Ella ve el precio de sus errores (los errores de _ella_ ) en él y, por los cielos, _duele_ , el breve miedo sin filtrar en sus ojos mientras estrangula sus palabras en sus manos, mientras se tambalea alejándose de ella. En su canción, forzado, discordante.

—Lo... Lo siento, no quise decir- Yo no- nosotros no-

— _Steven_ —No Rose. Nunca Rose. No otra vez. —Oye. Está bien. No hiciste nada malo.

El miedo retrocede solo por un rato. —Por favor no le digas a Pearl.

—No lo haré.

.....

Connie deja escapar un largo, prolongado y pequeño grito.

—¿Qué pasa, fresa?

—¡Es este papel estúpido! Se supone que debo escribir un artículo hipotético sobre para qué sirve esta antigua estructura egipcia, pero la cosa es tan vaga. Mírala, es solo un pequeño círculo de piedra.

La imagen lo fulmina con la luz tenue de la habitación, un círculo superficial de ladrillos en un patio.

—Ni siquiera puedo encenderle fuego —se queja. —Entonces, ¿por qué querría-

—Pollitos —Su voz se tambalea mientras elabora vacilantemente. —El bebé entra en el círculo. Es lo suficientemente bajo como para que la madre se vaya, pero lo suficientemente alto como para evitar que los bebés se vayan. Creo.

—Huh. Eso es bastante inteligente. ¿Cómo sabías eso?

—Sabes, no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea —Una pausa muy larga. —Supongo que debo haberlo visto antes.

* * *


	8. Y Dime Bonita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La idea de la belleza a través de ojos extraterrestres. 
> 
> O
> 
> Connie es bonita.

* * *

—Steven, ¿soy bonita?

—¿Eh? —Una pregunta rara. Repentina, pero había algo petulante en su expresión que exigía una respuesta. —Sí, eso creo.

—Pero como, ¿de qué manera? —Ella se gira, con la cabeza acurrucada sobre sus rodillas. —¿Cómo soy bonita?

Él nunca ha cuestionado la idea de que ella era hermosa. Él diría eso, pero esa no parece ser la respuesta que está buscando.

—Creo que es hermoso cómo puedes simplemente dividir los autos por la mitad.

—Eso no es- —Ella se corta, riendo. —Oh, no importa.

Ella sonaba... _decepcionada_.

.....

Érase una vez, Lars trabajaba en una tienda de donas, y él y Steven se sentaban y hablaban de chicas.

O más bien, Lars hablaría de chicas, porque eso era Charla De Chicos y, a veces, simplemente se suponía que los chicos hablaban de chicas. Aparentemente. Steven realmente nunca entendió eso. ¿Qué era tan especial y misterioso sobre las chicas que hizo que los chicos necesitaran conversaciones especiales y secretas sobre ellas? Si un chico quisiera hablar tanto de las chicas, podría simplemente hablar con una chica. Lars podría ir a hablar con una chica. Sadie estaba justo ahí.

Y Lars se pondría todo raro y con la cara roja, y diría cosas como Steven, Así No Es Como Funciona y Oh, Mira La Hora, Mejor Volver Al Trabajo.

Charlas de chicos siempre fueron un poco raras de todos modos. La forma en que Lars había hablado de las chicas era extraña. Tan... obsesionada.

El rasgo de los labios. La curva de las piernas, la forma de su pecho. Una grosera evaluación hablada tan casualmente, como si fuera normal calificar a alguien como un restaurante barato. Cosas que Todo El Mundo Simplemente Entiende y que Steven tenía todas las de perder, preguntando Cosas Raras Como Esa. Y Steven se reiría, como si hubieran compartido alguna broma interna, e insistiría en que cuando fuera mayor, _preguntaría_ y Lars ya no podría escapar más de las respuestas.

(Y luego Lars ya no trabajaba en una tienda de donas, y el segundo nombre de Steven era una mentira, y ambos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer ahora que sentarse por ahí y hablar sobre chicas).

Incluso Papá había mencionado algo al respecto (aunque tal vez con palabras más amables que Lars), afirmando que un día, el propio Steven comenzaría a apreciar a ciertas personas de una manera diferente, y él lo entendería.

Él es mayor, ahora.

Está empezando a pensar que él no, de hecho, comprende en lo absoluto.

.....

—¿Oye, Steven? ¿Quieres tu habitual?

—Eh, no esta vez. ¿Puedo conseguir un calzone por aquí?

—Guau, sintiéndonos aventureros, ¿verdad? —Jenny arquea una ceja con una sonrisa. —Oye, ¿te importa si me uno después de haber traído tu pedido? Estoy casi en descanso.

—Claro. Guardaré un asiento.

Jenny escapa de la cocina en un tiempo récord, con arroz con leche en manos. —¿Entonces como has estado?

—¿Creo que hice enojar a Connie? —Confusamente toma una mordida del calzone. —Ella me preguntó si pensaba que era bonita, pero cuando dije que sí, creo que la molestó más.

Ella se encoge ante sus palabras. —¡Ay!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

—Steven —ella pronuncia lentamente, como recuerda a sus viejos maestros cuando ella no entendía algo tan rápido como lo haría Kiki, —¿qué dijiste _exactamente_?

—... ¿Qué pensé que era hermoso cómo corta los autos por la mitad?

_Oh, este chico_. Jenny queda desconcertada por unos pocos segundos completos, ahuecando sus manos frente a su boca con un ligero silbido. Steven se endereza con un parpadeo.

(El primer parpadeo de su parte desde que entró, ella se da cuenta. Extraño, cómo se destacan estas cosas, ahora que han crecido).

Era una cosa lenta y deliberada que resaltaba el diamante de sus ojos, desvaneciéndose en el sobrante del entrecierro de sus ojos en incertidumbre.

—Escucha, Steven. A veces una chica solo quiere ser linda. Linda en forma de “Me gusta tu cabello y tu cuerpo se ve bien”, ya sabes.

—Eh.

.....

Connie es hermosa.

Ella es hermosa en su agilidad que desliza con tanta gracia a través de la arena, atrapada en combate con diez Holo-Pearls.

Ella es hermosa en su fuerza- la fuerza que podría empujar su espada dentro de la Meca de Diamante, la fuerza que había usado en el brazo de una carcajeante Jasper como un fulcro inadvertido y la volteó sobre su cabeza. La fuerza que podría, habría, _había_ sostenido su vida en sus manos y dijo _te mantendré a salvo_.

( _Son_ hermosos. Stevonnie agarra su espada como si fuera propia, y mientras corren hacia adelante, sus pies se lanzan hacia arriba y lejos, y por un momento es como si pudieran volar).

Ella es hermosa en el ligero toque de plumas de la cuerda del arco, patinando sobre un violín perfectamente afinado.

Hermosa en la incidental, accidental armonía de su voz cuando se interrumpen uno al otro en una conversación.

Hermosa en su mezquindad ante una pieza de mala escritura, hermosa en el torpe giro para comprar un suéter demasiado grande e insistiendo en que realmente le quedaba, desde cierto punto de vista, si ella metía su cuerpo en él como una tortuga.

Connie es hermosa, a menudo hace cosas hermosas, y cuando Steven le cuenta todas las cosas interminables que hacen de esto su verdad, espera que algún día ella también lo crea.

—Pero probablemente esa no sea la respuesta que estás buscando —Él parece apagado, un clic autocrítico. —Lo siento.

Y _esta_ risa es sorprendida, encantada, genuina. —No, pero... es dulce. Es tuyo —Y esta sonrisa, a pesar de que es todo rubor, también es astuta. —Aunque si vamos por tu definición, entonces, solo para el registro, también eres hermoso.

Él da una risa, una nerviosa y agitada, y el invernadero se excede de flores.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El concepto mortal de la belleza está bastante impulsado por la sexualidad, por lo que se deduce que los seres que No Hacen Eso y que también tienen multitudes de personas idénticas tendrían ideas muy diferentes de lo que es la belleza.
> 
> Por lo tanto, mi idea del concepto Gema de la belleza. La belleza de la habilidad, de la destreza, de la experiencia, de la memoria, de la personalidad. Las únicas cosas que realmente podrían ser únicas entre las Gemas.
> 
> (Este capítulo fue patrocinado por el ánimo del espectro asexual).


	9. No Exactamente Dientes De Vampiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No metas la mano en la boca de un animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de accesibilidad para personas con problemas de visión o lectura: este capítulo contiene pasajes menores con formato exótico. Estas son elecciones deliberadamente estilísticas y no pretenden ser coherentes visual/verbalmente.

* * *

—Oh, querido. —Pearl mira más de cerca las tijeras en su mano, notando la leve abolladura en la articulación. —Amethyst debe haber estado de nuevo con ganas de masticar. _Honestamente_. Ella tiene muchos metales en su propia habitación si quiere morder tan terriblemente.

Se endereza la gasa en sus manos, y Connie casi deja caer su libro cuando su maestra abre la boca grande para revelar los amplios y largos caninos que se flexionan hacia adelante para cortar la tira a lo largo de sus dientes.

—¡Oh, Connie! —Pearl chirría, dejando rápidamente el corte a un lado. —Solo estaba reponiendo cortes de vendajes. ¿Necesitabas algo?

Demasiado aturdida para hablar, ella mansamente sacude su cabeza en un _no_.

.....

—¿Oye, Amethyst?

Amethyst flexiona con dureza sus colmillos anchos y romos para cavar en el metal de una lata de fruta, arrastrando el rededor de la tapa para forzarla a abrir. —Yo.

—Siempre me he preguntado. ¿Por qué Garnet tiene ese acento en su canción? Ninguna de _ustedes_ lo tiene, y Ruby y Sapphire tampoco.

—¿Eh? —Amethyst hace una pausa en su bruto corte de metal. —Oh, sí. Probablemente sean los dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ella tiene los colmillos más grandes de todas nosotras. Es el Ruby en ella. Así que tiene que ser súper elegante cuando habla o todo sale como un ceceo.

.....

Habían estado viendo un anime, una de las selecciones de ella, y había estado tratando de atraparlo en la historia. Él le estaba prestando un poco más de atención a ella que a la pantalla, con los ojos descuidadamente dirigidos hacia ella mientras hablaba, cortando distraídamente la cáscara de una naranja con sus... colmillos.

—Vamos, no te me congeles —él entrecierra los ojos alegremente, —Si te quedas callada, ¿cómo voy a aprender sobre el corazón de las c̴͇̲̣̠̍̈́͋ͅa̷̤͓͖̮͓̞̔͑̐̽r̵̰͈̲̘̚͜͝ŕ̴͈̂r̶̛͉̘̻͍̦̱̅̎̈́ŕ̸̢̤̫̟͍͙̝̏̔̕̚̕r̵̡̛̘͌̋͊r̸̛̦͉̲̥̳̮̫̍͝r̶̡̯͚̗͕͚̓̌̋̒̈́̚r̵̖͛r̴̡̡̤̝̹͆̌͂r̵̗̟̫̝͕̲̋̀͋̍̽͘ř̶̹͚͕̙̔̋ͅr̶͈͓͛̽͐̂̚͝-

Su canción se rompe como estática de radio mientras ella bruscamente le palanca abierta la boca para mirar más de cerca.

Colmillos. Él tenía colmillos. No delgados, de dagas, colmillos vampíricos de novela romántica juvenil. Sino cosas anchas, grandes y romas, seguidas de sus gemelos más pequeños y más afilados, todos flexionados hacia el frente con incertidumbre ante la presencia extraña de sus manos. Algo aterrador. Mayormente súper genial.

_Dientes semi-retráctiles. Ciertamente, es útil para ayudar a la fuerza para cortar, o para sostener las cosas con la boca, así como para la exhibición social- las Gemas tienen una inclinación por gruñir y espetar, sin importar cuán dignas generalmente actúen-_

Hay un shock flojo y desenfocado en la cara de Steven, y ahí es cuando su cerebro realmente se da cuenta del simple hecho de que ella literalmente le metió la mano en la boca durante medio minuto. Ella tira sus brazos hacia atrás y él sacude la cabeza.

—Mierda, lo siento, ¡no debí haber hecho eso! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Parpadea como sedado, volviendo a sí mismo. —Eso fue súper raro. ¿Para qué hiciste eso?

—Mi curiosidad me agarró por el cuello y la seguí como la idiota impulsiva que soy.

—Lo suficientemente justo. —Él se pasa una mano por la mandíbula. —¿Aunque tal vez no vuelvas a hacer eso? Creo que me desmayé un poco cuando lo hiciste.

—Espeluznante. Aunque podría ser útil en una pelea.

— _Connie, mi estimada queridísima fresa, amor de mi vida, no metas tu mano en la boca de una Gema, por favor, yo estaba luchando activamente contra el impulso de desgarrarte los dedos antes de que me desmayara._

—No simplemente golpearía una gema en la garganta, Steven, por qué tipo de idiota me tomas —Una pausa. —Usaría guantes primero. Por la ciencia.

_—¡Eso no lo hace mejor!_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las gemas en el canon se representan ocasionalmente con caninos grandes y romos, que me recuerdan a los dientes afilados. y si steven es una indicación, los dientes de gema son bastante resistentes (el niño literalmente puede romper una manguera de agua con los dientes). También me inspiré en los dientes de ciervo acuático.  
> La propaganda sobre los dientes afectando la voz es cierta. Tener una boca atiborrada puede obligar a una persona a cambiar su forma de hablar para compensar (hola ortodoncia).
> 
>  _Traductora:_ En la parte que hablan de Garnet, Ame dice "Tusks". Tusk se entiende como los colmillos que crecen sobresaliendo de la boca, como los de los elefantes o jabalíes, no hay palabra como tal para ellos en español, pero sólo quiero aclarar que esos son diferentes a los colmillos-colmillos.


	10. Hasta El Código

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Códigos de besos.

* * *

Las Gemas, resulta, son muy libres con sus besos. _Muy_ libres. Las Gemas podrían simplemente pasar una junto a la otra con un beso y seguir caminando. Si tuviera que describirlo, parecía... _conversacional_. Claro, algunos eran descaradamente románticos, pero la mayoría no eran diferentes a un "hola" casual. Fue una de esas pocas cosas que extrañamente trascendió la barrera de castas de las viejas Eras. Un Cuarzo podría arrodillarse para recibir el beso de un Rubí y nadie, ni siquiera una Gema más conservadora, daría un parpadeo. Incluso se podría llegar tan lejos como besar a un Diamante sin fanfarria, aunque la mayoría no se atrevía además de las Crystal Gems o la extraña gema sobre entusiasta que lo trató como un pega-y-corre.

Y cuando una Gema era besada, siempre lo tomaban con unos pocos cortos parpadeos, algo notable al recordar cuán raramente las Gemas parpadeaban en lo absoluto.

Ni siquiera Steven era una excepción, ahora parpadeando con la fuerza del beso de pega-y-corre por parte de Peridot mientras ella saltaba alrededor de él con anticipación.

La mirada de él se nivela con la confusión. —Peridot, ¿qué estoy mirando?

La pequeña Gema se inclina conspiratoriamente. — _Codifiqué Galaga._

—Eso es lindo, dulzura. ¿Cómo hago para que pare?

—¡Solo parpadea muy fuerte unas cuantas veces! ¡Hola, Connie!

—¿Connie está aquí? —Steven se gira un poco ciegamente hacia la puerta. —Hola, fresa. Terminaré en un minuto. Solo tengo que sacar el Galaga de mis globos oculares primero.

Peridot sale corriendo a gatas por la puerta, riéndose para sí misma mientras Connie entra en la casa.

—Galaga. En tus globos oculares.

—Sí. —Steven parpadea un poco más fuerte antes de finalmente enfocarse en ella. —Ella ha estado tratando de codificar juegos y sigue besándome los demos.

—Besándote los- espera. ¿Estaba poniendo código en tu cerebro? ¿Las Gemas pueden hacer eso?

—¡Claro! Garnet, Amethyst y Pearl se envían cosas entre ellas todo el tiempo. Es más rápido que hablar y es bueno para cosas que son, simplemente ¿difíciles de articular? Como imágenes y recuerdos. O si Garnet quiere compartir su visión futura.

— _Besos psíquicos_.

—Es más como un archivo adjunto de correo electrónico. O una ventana emergente.

—No arruines mi gran fantasía con tu charla de ciencia ficción tecnológica, Sr. Universe.

— _Demasiado tarde_. —La cara de Steven se transforma en una máscara en blanco, gemsong deformándose con una retroalimentación monótona. — _Beep boop._ **Mi mente es internet. Sé que cada error de continuidad que se haya cometido en la televisión.**

—Wow —ella se ríe. —Está bien, sr. Robot.

Espera.

—Entonces, besar es como datos para ti. ¿Eso significa que cuando _nos_ besamos, obtienes...

—Eh... —Steven tartamudea inútilmente, sonrojándose con una risa nerviosa. Oh no.

— _Oh, Dios mío, puedes escuchar todos mis pensamientos de dudosa poesía romántica sobre nosotros._

— _Quizás._ —finalmente chilla.

— _Oh no_. —Ella hace una pausa con el ceño fruncido. —¿Es por eso por lo que generalmente soy yo quien dirige? ¿Te he estado dando una sobrecarga psíquica extraña todo este tiempo?

—Supongo que un poco. Sin embargo, no de una mala manera. Pero sobre todo yo, eh, he estado tratando de atenuarlo, ¿por mi parte? No quería revolver tu cerebro con un código psíquico espeluznante.

—Steven. Cariño —Ella lo agarra por los hombros. —Lo seguiré diciendo hasta que lo creas. No te contengas en mi cuenta. Si estás siendo demasiado, lo diré. Posiblemente pateándote las espinillas.

—Muy bien, entonces —se ríe.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dice nada.

—Steven, esa es tu señal para besarme como una Gema.

—Oh. _Oh_ —Titubea adorablemente por un momento. —Bueno, yo, eh-

Él vacila, siempre lo hace antes de hacer algo como esto, buscando un último permiso antes de realmente inclinarse hacia adelante.

Es el recuerdo distante a la deriva de algo dulce y rosado, un sentimiento de melocotón-ciruela-fresa mezclado con el zumbido agudo y burbujeante de ser curada. Es el fosfeno crujiendo como un rayo detrás de sus ojos. Son fermatas orquestales en incremento de su gemsong, resonando en los oídos de ella, que canta **_La amo La amo La amo La amo La amo-_**

Él se aleja, y ahora ella es la que parpadea para quitar su sonrojo de colegiala enamorada, que es completamente indigno y el tipo de cosa que debería seguir siendo una cosa exclusiva de Steven y _más definitivamente_ _no_ una cosa de Connie.

La vergüenza se mitiga solo un poco por la mirada muy cariñosa y ligeramente nerviosa que él le da. Solo un poco.

—¿Estuvo bien? Parece que podría haber sido un poco... demasiado.

_Fue_ demasiado.

Fue abrumador, fue apenas colgar de la espalda de Lion en la parte más rápida y mortal de la deformación del espacio, era _literalmente un código psíquico alienígena en su cerebro_ y probablemente no debería volver a hacerlo por el bien de su cordura.

— _Por favor hazlo de nuevo por siempre._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos divertidos de frutas. melocotón, ciruela y fresa son todas frutas de la familia de las rosas.
> 
> Por favor imaginen a Steven sentado en una reunión importante mientras Sten y Vendan juegan al pong en su cerebro
> 
>  _Traductora:_ Diría que éste es mi capítulo favorito, pero se está peleando muy de cerca con el 3, 8 y 13 y no puedo decidirme. Sin embargo, estoy segura que es mi headcanon favorito de toda la vida, estoy eXTÁTICA de estar publicando ésto, aprécienlo


	11. El Único Conjunto De Ropa, Somos Criaturas De Hábitos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven usa las mismas ropas todos los días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de accesibilidad para personas con problemas de visión o lectura: este capítulo contiene pasajes menores con formato exótico. Estas son elecciones deliberadamente estilísticas y no pretenden ser coherentes visual/verbalmente.

* * *

La casa de Steven siempre está sin seguro, al menos para ella, desde aquella vez que él le había besado la mano y sintió que algo hacía _clic_ dentro de su cerebro que de repente hizo que la tecnología Gema estuviera mucho más dispuesta a cooperar con ella, las puertas más que nada. Ella incluso podría hacer que la Habitación de Nubes se abriera para ella a veces.

Entonces, cuando Steven está menos temprano de lo normal, sin siquiera un solo texto de pánico en disculpa, ella pasa a ver.

Él está en su habitación, apenas notándola de una manera muy No-Steven-osa, el cajón de ropa derramado ligeramente justo del lado para hacer llorar a Pearl.

—No, no, no, no, no...

—¿Qué pasa, bísquet?

—Estaba justo aquí, y ahora se ha ido y ahora se ha ido _y ahora se ha ido_ -—Ella tiene que zarandearlo un poco para sacarlo del bucle de error en el que su gemsong comenzó a caer. Los diamantes de sus ojos se aclaran un poco cuando finalmente la mira. —¿Connie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Se suponía que íbamos a salir más tarde, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh no, lo olvidé por completo —Él se desploma sobre sí mismo. —Me quedé atrapado en... —hace un gesto hacia el caos —... todo esto.

—¿Qué siquiera pasó, de todos modos?

—Lo _hice_ , yo- -—se interrumpe, con la cara ruborizada de vergüenza. — _Vas a pensar que es estúpido._

—Broma para ti, me encanta lo estúpido.

— P̷̧̪͍̒̈́͌e̷͈̬̲͑̒̃r̸͔̔ͅd̵̺̥͔̂̒̊í̴̼̮͂ ̶͕̾̋͘ e̵̳̅̅l̴̺͖͆ ̶͍̮̂ͅr̷̜̗͕̕a̴͙̪̽̇͠s̶̺͒t̸̡̩̙̽ŗ̵̥͂͊ȍ̸͍͔̬ ̵̳͎̳͑̈́̓ d̵͖͆e̸̠͚͋ ̷̣͇̎͝m̷̰̝͑̒͠i̸͔͐ ̴̢̥̉̂ c̶̩̩̆ĥ̵̹̐͠å̴͕̽q̸̛̬̓̐u̵̱̰̎ē̶̮̻t̶̡̰̋́̅a̴͓̳͔͂͑̕

—Me perdiste, Steven.

— _Perdí mi chaqueta._

Qué. —¿Qué?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es estúpido —Él sostiene sus manos juntas.

—¿No puedes encontrar algo más para ponerte?

—Yo solo- no sé cómo explicarlo. Es como que- la chaqueta _soy_ yo. Como las estrellas en mis camisas o el rosa en mi ropa. Si no tengo eso, se siente... mal.

—¿Es por eso por lo que siempre usas el mismo tipo de ropa todo el tiempo?

—Supongo. Realmente nunca he tenido que pensar en eso. Y ahora —se ríe de manera desigual, con los ojos llorosos. —Estoy llorando, por una estúpida chaqueta.

—Oye, no es tan malo —le promete con una mano en la espalda. —Tal vez puedas usar algo lo suficientemente parecido, eso podría ayudar. ¿Tienes algo así?

Había algo así, una chaqueta negra no-del-todo-adecuada pero lo suficientemente pesada como para ayudar a Steven durante el día, siempre que le pusiera un pin de flores o dos.

Afuera es bastante agradable. Tuvieron un día del tipo innecesariamente sofisticado y falsamente clásico de cena y película, y se trasladaron con León a Spacetries por cake pops después, y es casi suficiente para olvidar por qué siquiera estaba tan molesto hasta que regresan a su casa y descubren a Amethyst-como-un-gato arrastrando su chaqueta rosa por el suelo en un intento fallido de sigilo.

—Amethyst —llama Steven. La pequeña Gema se congela en su lugar, observando la ropa de él visiblemente no-rosada y sonrisa peligrosamente nivelada. —¿Qué estás haciendo con mi chaqueta? Mi chaqueta de la que solo tengo una. Mi chaqueta única que uso todos los días.

—Uh... —Amethyst se eriza ansiosamente, solo un poco. —¡TENGO DERECHO A PERMANECER EN SILENCIO! —Ella se aleja correteando, golpeándose la cabeza contra una viga de madera.

— _Amethyst_.

—¡No eres mi Diamante!

— _Soy_ tu Diamante.

—Ugh, bien. —Ella sisea una larga nota de derrota. — _Puedequemelahayacomidoporaccidente_ —Al ver la mirada degastada en el rostro de Steven, rápidamente asegura —¡Ahora está bien! ¡Lo escupí de nuevo y lo lavé y todo! Todo está genial.

—Tú... te comiste mi chaqueta de forma.

—Lo Siento, Mi Dulce Bebé, ¿No Volverá A Suceder? —ella ofrece poco convincentemente.

Un silencio

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

— _Súbete a la nevera._

—Aw, ¿qué? No es justo-

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> escuchen niños, el neurotípico de gema no es el neurotípico Humano.
> 
> Teniendo en cuenta que el programa hace un esfuerzo para mostrar personajes humanos en diferentes atuendos, se destaca que Steven posee y usa básicamente 20 copias/variaciones de exactamente la misma cosa. Se destaca aún más en SU:F, donde lleva su ropa independientemente del clima a menos que se lo obligue de otra manera. Tal vez esté relacionado con cómo las Gemas solo tienen un atuendo.
> 
> Este capítulo fue patrocinado por Ese Gran Ánimo ‘Tista. ¿Quién soy sin mi código de vestimenta perpetuo de Pantalones Largos y Camisa De Botones Enrollada Hasta Los Codos y Solo Este Único Tipo De Calcetines


	12. Garras y Tomos y Huesos de Schrödinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es una relación bastante seria. Ellos incluso… Toman Sus Manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las rimas no son divertidas de traducir ni traducidas asjdhag ;n;  
> Por si alguien lo necesita, Schrödinger fue un físico y filósofo cuyo experimento más reconocido es la teoría paradójica del Gato De Schrödinger para explicar la mecánica cuántica; trata de un gato en una caja con un veneno que tiene 50% de posibilidades de matarlo, el gato puede estar tanto vivo como muerto hasta que abras la caja, tiene que ver con el comportamiento de las partículas cuando no las ves. Tendrá sentido después de leer el capítulo xD

* * *

Ella nunca supo por qué, pero a él le gustaban sus manos.

Sus manos largas y delgadas, duras y con callos encima de los callos.

Todo refrán poético sobre la delicada belleza de las manos de un violinista puede ir y morir en una hoguera dentro de un contenedor de basura. La tensión del metal vibrante contra su piel durante horas y horas había ensanchado y hendido las puntas de sus dedos para siempre. La lucha de espadas con Pearl no había sido diferente, por mucho que todas las Gemas fueran muy cuidadosas de no dañarla. Los poderes curativos de Steven habían alimentado un ciclo interminable, la construcción y destrucción de huesos y músculos, dándole el valor de diez años de endurecimiento en el lapso de uno.

Y a él le gustaban sus manos.

Él siempre fue del tipo de estar cerca, táctil. Literalmente la había tacleado sin dudar cuando se encontraron por primera vez y como que nunca la dejó ir. Él podía enredar sus brazos alrededor de ella como si eso no fuera nada, y a él le gustaba mucho sostener sus manos. Si una de sus manos estaba libre, él tomaría la de ella mientras caminaban. Otras veces, él simplemente agarraba sus manos entre las de él durante un momento más tranquilo, distraídamente tirando de los dedos para aliviar la tensión en sus articulaciones, las cejas siempre saltando un poco cuando algo tronaba.

Nunca rehuía de la textura áspera e insensible, se inclinaba hacia ella mientras ella recorría su cara y a través de su cabello, con las manos desgarbadas y con cicatrices sobre sus cicatrices por las que sus compañeros de clase estaban demasiado nerviosos para preguntar.

Connie nunca había esperado que Gemas tuvieran manos tan suaves.

En cierto nivel intelectual, no la sorprende. Una gema no tiene piel para cicatrizar, desgastar y hacer callos, y la magia curativa de Steven corre por su sangre, lo quiera o no. Eso no hace que sea menos discordante en su mente humana, que los suaves nudillos que le acarician la cara como si nunca hubieran trabajado un día en su vida, habían roto el tablero de un automóvil a la edad corporal de 8 años.

Ella se da cuenta, lentamente, que no se trata de control.

No es control que él no abra el suelo a su alrededor mientras camina. No es control que no rompa todo en sus manos. Es más como un impulso detenido, quieto y siempre a la espera.

Entonces, por toda su fuerza, por todo su aterrador, aterrador poder, ella nunca _le_ ha tenido miedo.

Y él es tan, tan cuidadoso.

Tan cuidadoso que a ella le toma un tiempo embarazosamente largo, un tiempo que ella no admitirá necesitar, para darse cuenta de que él tiene garras. Porque cuando eran pequeños y las Gemas le habían ocultado mucho más que el pasado a Steven, él las había recortado agresivamente a una longitud casi humana, sin darse cuenta de que se suponía que estarían allí todo el tiempo. Pero ahora es mayor, y sus garras anchas y curvas han crecido con él.

Ella casi nunca las ve. Él es demasiado cuidadoso para eso.

Oh, ella recibirá breves destellos de ellas. Las verá cuando él levante algo pesado o trepe una pared (porque escalar el inyector de Spinel no fue solo una casualidad, y su extraño novio alienígena puede escalar superficies escarpadas como una araña). Ella las verá cuando él se sobresalte, y es un pasatiempo privado de ella hacerlo saltar, porque hay algo divertido-lindo-mórbido en la flexión radiante de sus garras y colmillos, el re-enfoque de sus pupilas de diamantes.

Es menos cuidadoso cuando duerme.

Cuando duerme, no hay nada que la detenga de tomar sus manos de la forma en que siempre fue bienvenida mientras él estaba despierto. No hay nada que le impida amasar sus manos, sintiendo huesos nudosos en el borde de sus dedos empujando hacia adelante mientras ella le saca las garras. Hay una vaga calidad nacarada en ellas, como el aura del Diamante de la fuente de Rose, y son casi lo suficientemente grandes como para rivalizar con las mortales un león.

_Yo tenía razón. Cuando era Stevonnie, sentí huesos extra en sus dedos. Tiene sentido. Las garras retráctiles requieren un hueso completo del dedo. Eso es al menos veinte huesos más que los básicos de un ser humano. ¿Cuántos huesos adicionales tiene Steven?_

_Espera. ¿Cuántos huesos tiene Sten? Estoy bastante segura de que Vendan no tiene huesos. Dios, eso es un montón. Caminando por ahí con huesos y sin huesos al mismo tiempo. Una existencia contradictoria. Los huesos de Schrödinger, si quieres-_

—¿C'nni? —él arrastra cansinamente. —¿Qu’estás‘iendo…?

—No te preocupes por eso, bísquet —ella tararea, pasando las yemas de los dedos por el filo de sus garras como lo haría con su espada, llevándolo a reanudar su sueño.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connie tiene las manos de alguien que lucha con cuchillos en callejones oscuros por dinero. Change My Mind


	13. Las Estrellas Y Las Rayas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie destroza la visión del mundo de Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de accesibilidad para personas con problemas de visión o lectura: este capítulo contiene pasajes menores con formato exótico. Estas son elecciones deliberadamente estilísticas y no pretenden ser coherentes visual/verbalmente.

* * *

Él tiene un hábito cuando la toca. No un _mal_ hábito, sólo… un hábito.

El hábito de trazar líneas. Sus garras retraídas flotando lentamente en espirales, olas concéntricas como la suave turbulencia del agua. Siempre con intención, patrones establecidos, trazando un camino a lo largo de su piel que sólo él podía ver .

.....

—Siempre me he preguntado.

Steven quita la mirada del panel de comunicación.

—¿Por qué los paneles de Gemas son, como, de un solo color?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes. —Ella gesticula vagamente a su panel rosa monocromo. —Solo un color. Quiero decir, mira el tuyo. Es solo rosa.

—¿Qué? No. Hay muchos colores —Él señala diferentes puntos aparentemente rosados en el panel. —Hay ̷͈̑̿̃̇̽̇̽͒̕͝ ̴̨̡̨̨̠̞̲̪̞̣̖̳͕͒̊͂̃̊͐̅̊͂͘ ̸̢̞̻̗͈̗̦͐̉̓͋̃̒̒̿̅ ̴̧̨̡̟̯̫̞̉̈̒ ̴̧̛̲͕͉͚̠̥̹̼͔̖̮̺̠̿ ̴̨̧̛̣͖͈̞͙͈̲̪͈̮̻̤̂̽̏̈̐̄̊̇̋̈́̕͝ͅ ̷̡̫̟̺͙̣͉͇̲͙̻̯̿̉̎͑͗͊́̿̾̕͠ ̸̧̳̼̦̓̈́͑͛ ̵͈̠͙͕͍͖̭͕̻̫̫͖̩͐̂̎̑̍̌͌̄͌ ̷͙̘͙̪̫̥͉̓͒͆̂͛̾́̊̌̾̒͌̽̒͝ ̵̛͍͐̉͗̿ͅ ̴͙̹̬̦͙̩͚̖͗̈́̋͌́̇̉͆̿͌̚ ̷̨̡̤̟̼͎͍̘̄͂͂̂̏̐͝͝ ̸̡̗̖͉̲͌͌͌̑̈́̿̅͘̕͜͠ͅ ̸̮̰̙̦̜̗̻̲̿͌̌̿̈́̒̈́́͑͆̒̂͠ ̷̖͙̟̬̳̃͋̆͋̈́͆̚ ̶̛̼̰͙̞̫͔̲̼͙̻̤̖͓͆͊̍̆͗̏̐̃̃̀͝ ̵̣̹̐̄̿̈́͊̀̕͘͝ ̶̛̺̑̅ ̶͕̳̳͉͈̠̱̣͋͊̓̇̈́̏̊͂̈̿̀̃̏̚ ahí y algo de ̴̪͓͖̲͒̋̽̀͒́̓ ̶͚̼̂͋̒̈́̒ ̵̢̱͔̯̰̰̑̐̊͜ ̸͓̰̼̝̗͎͚̗̱̞̬̞̰͚̙̔̄̈́̈́̕͝ ̴̨̨̟̰̙͗͒̂̽̈́͒͐͒̕ ̶̧̨̧̪̙̮̩̞̯͔̼̟̹͔̒͋̍͋̈́͜ ̶̧͔̜̣̘̯̞̬̏͐͊̀̔̎̽̄̃̎̕ ̵̡̦̆̏̅̓̅̏̌̕ ̶̙̭͉̗̦͔̳͓̱̗̣̙̓̄̍͊̆͆͑̐̆͂̔͜ ̴͚̋ ̷̻̘͒ - oh, y un poco de ̷͍̊ ̸̗ ̸̡͌ ̷͕̀ ̷̪̐ ̸̘̔ ̴͓͝ ̵̘̔ ̵̘͗ ̷͔̅ aquí mismo.

—Steven. Dulzura. Mi Bísquet. Qué, y lo digo de la mejor manera posible, carajo.

—... —Él regresa en sus propias palabras mentalmente, tratando de encontrar dónde salió mal. —Los colores. ¿No tienes esas palabras?

—Todo lo que obtuve fueron ruidos de arcade de tu parte, cariño. Adorable y completamente inútil.

—Uhhhhhh... —Sus pupilas se cierran mecánicamente como lentes de cámara tratando de examinar cuidadosamente sus pensamientos. —... ¿Creo que ustedes lo llaman ultravioleta?

Ultravioleta.

_Ultra-jodido-violeta_.

—Steven, no puedo ver la luz ultravioleta.

—Oh, ¿eres daltónica? Salvaje.

—Steven, yo- —ella se arrastra una mano por la cara. —No soy daltónica. Los humanos no podemos ver la luz ultravioleta.

—¿No puedes? —Él deja de tocar el panel, mirando hacia el espacio.

—Nope.

—Pero- todos los artículos científicos...

—Las máquinas fueron desarrolladas para que podamos aproximarnos. Steven, ¿por qué crees que las pantallas electrónicas humanas solo usan RVA?

—¿Limitaciones tecnológicas? —Él se sonroja un poco ante su mirada plana. —Ya sabes, como las viejas fotos en blanco y negro.

_Está bien, esa es en realidad una buena razón_. —Las pantallas se ven así porque ese es el rango visual de un ojo humano normal.

—Pero- —Él se lleva una mano a la cabeza como si toda su visión del mundo hubiera sido construida y destrozada en un instante. —Stevonnie, tú- Stevonnie tiene mis ojos. Nunca dijiste nada.

—Es natural para _ti_ , así que es natural para Stevonnie. Además, estamos hablando de sentidos que mi cerebro humano no puede comprender físicamente. No puedo retener un recuerdo sensorial que no tengo forma de poseer. Es como las personas que se vuelven ciegas pueden olvidar cómo es ver.

—Huh.

—Entonces —ella susurra teatralmente —¿tienes algún secreto absurdo de colores para contarme?

Él se ríe tímidamente.

—Vamos. Dime. Soy tu humilde vasalla. Le imploro, mi señor, que me dé el conocimiento secreto de los dioses camarones prohibidos.

—Está bien, está bien —él sofoca risitas. —Los humanos... tienen rayas.

—¡No, quiero un verdadero secreto!

—¡ _Es_ real! ¡Todos ustedes tienen rayas! Yo también tengo rayas, por parte de Sten. Las rayas de todos son diferentes, no sé cómo explicarlo —Hay un poco de un sonriente sonrojo en su rostro. —Me, eh, gustan tus rayas. Eres _tú_ , ¿sabes?

—Eso es casi lo más extraño y dulce que alguien me ha dicho jamás —Ella se inclina de manera cómplice hacia adelante. —¿Es por eso por lo que siempre trazas patrones en mí?

_—No sé si sólo es algo así como catártico, pero en retrospectiva probablemente sea un poco espeluznante ya que no puedes verlo, lo siento mucho-_

—¡No! ¡Es agradable!

—No puedo creer todo este tiempo que solo estabas _dejando_ que sucediera-

—¡Es lindo!

_—¡No!_

_—Déjame ser tu cebra de apoyo emocional-_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los humanos en realidad tienen rayas. Se llaman las líneas de Blaschko. Solo son visibles bajo la luz UV, o si una persona tiene ciertos trastornos genéticos de la piel (ya que la decoloración seguirá el camino de las líneas).

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Kudos, comentarios, críticas y gritos desesperados, igualmente bienvenidos.  
>   
> Este es, finalmente, el último capítulo de Como Una Palabra, Un Sonido, Una Canción. Sin embargo, no es el final del concepto. Estaré escribiendo _(traduciendo en realidad)_ una especie de secuela directa de esto en la serie Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa en la que se desarrolla el fic, la cual tiene lugar mientras Connie está en la universidad. No pude llegar a todas las sugerencias que me pidieron en esta parte, pero estoy guardando algunas para las divertidas aventuras universitarias de Connie. 
> 
> Fic contará con  
> -pov externo de Connie La Misteriosa Chica De Los Cuchillos Casada  
> -pov externo del Misterioso Marido De Connie  
> -Técnicamente Connie Es Una Delincuente Con Todas Las Reglas De Dormitorios Que Está Rompiendo  
> -Steven Sigue Siendo Un Extraterrestre  
> -Connie Tiene TEPT, Ups
> 
> Únase al servidor de Discord para ver borradores, tonterías detrás de escena, ansiosas preguntas sobre las elecciones literarias cuestionables del creador e historias futuras.
> 
> https://discord.gg/xdhnqKj
> 
> Yo, por mi parte, sólo soy una humilde traductora que probablemente ha mordido más de lo que puede masticar, cualquier corrección será agradecida y tomada en cuenta!


End file.
